ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mars (Splashinis Worldwide Studios)
Mars is a fourth planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It is home to a city of a iconic species of Mars-like martian creatures, Apelyto. Background The planet's terrain is mostly red with many craters scattered across its surface. The water on Mars is purple. Many caverns and caves are located on the planet as well. Small red rocks are visible almost everywhere on Mars. Appearances Mars has mainly appeared in Mission to Mars as well as in Mission to Mars 2. Mission to Mars The three astronauts enter a space shuttle and Tasha and Tyrone enter the station and watch the astronauts on a screen, they hear the "Boinga!" sound in person. They tell them that they are going to lift off and count backwards from ten. The shuttle launches into space; then they sing a reprise of "We're Going To Mars." The astronauts land on the red and rocky planet Mars. Uniqua and Pablo exit the shuttle. Austin comes out of the door with a Mars rover. The Rover barks and acts like a dog and follows Austin. Austinplays fetch with ROVER. ROVER chases after it and brings it back. They check if everything they packed is in order and sing "Ready for Anything." They hear the "Boinga" noise again coming from the nearby hills and mountains. The astronauts sit on the seats that ROVER has on his back. They start to drive. After a while, a few rocks hit the astronauts on their heads. They all see that it is a meteor shower. ROVER activates his umbrella mode as Uniqua calls Tyrone and Tasha, Ground Control, and tells them that everything is all right and it is just a small meteor shower. Tasha corrects Uniqua and states that there is no such thing as a "small" meteor shower, and warns her that they are going to get a lot bigger. Just then, a huge rock falls on Mars' surface. ROVER's umbrella begans to bend from the rocks, they find a cave and they all run into it.They take off their helmets and are astonished by the cave, ROVER wants to play ball, but Autsin tells him "Now right now, boy." As the astronauts stare off the ledge, they don't realize that the ledge starts to crack, they began to head back because they don't want to risk losing contact with Mission Control. As the ledge cracks more, ROVER nudges his ball over to Austin, The astronauts repeatedly warn "No,no,no! No ball boy!"but by then, the ledge breaks and the astronauts fall on to a slide. They make shouts of joy until the slide ends and they fall into a sea of purple liquid. They swim to a platform and Austin suddenly get upset that he will never see ROVER again, and that he cared deeply for ROVER. Uniqua reminds him that astronauts are ready for anything and that he shouldn't give up. She tries to contact Mission Control, but they lost contact with them, because they're too deep underground Meanwhile, back at the space station, Tyrone and Tasha are not seeing the astronauts on the screen because they lost contact with them. Tyrone begins to worry until Tasha remembers that astronauts never give up. As Pablo and Austin lose hope and Uniqua encourages them, they sing the song "Astronauts Never Give Up." They jump from rock to rock until they can't find anymore to jump on. Gathered together on a rock, the astronauts notice bubbles rising from the liquid, a robotic claw with a ball comes out of the water, making them gasp in shock. Uniqua predicts that it is a martian, But Pablo says that it's ROVER's ball. ROVER's head rises from the goo and Austin gets so excited because of how happy he is to have ROVER back. to continue their mission, ROVER activates his float function. Suddenly, they all hear the "Boinga" noise again. ROVER drives them to an underground martian city with a vast astonishing view where many magenta houses stand. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin believe that it may be a Martian dwelling. As they drive to shore, the "Boinga" sound is close, in a martian house. Uniqua rings the doorbell and the door opens. They do not see anything until the look down at a small cute green martian who was killed by her mother. Mission to Mars 2 The space station was given a message from Boinga's mother, who is getting married to the Alien King. The astronaut shuttle crew with their new recruit, Ensign Jeff, are going to Mars to attend the wedding. See also * Solar System Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:SplashiniVerse Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Alien planets Category:Hypothetical planets